Personal assistant devices are commonly used in the home or office to simplify everyday tasks and perform a number of functions otherwise provided by one or more separate devices. Some personal assistant devices, such as the Amazon Echo, are designed to be used with an external power supply such as a wall outlet. Specifically, the Echo does not include a battery pack, minimizing the possibility of portable use. As a result, the Echo and other similar personal assistant devices may not be usable during tailgates, picnics, or other activities performed outside or away from home. Accordingly, there is a present need for a system which can be used to power personal assistant devices like the Echo. The present invention is a portable device-powering system which acts as a mounting stand for the personal assistant device and provides power for the personal assistant device when an outlet is not accessible. The system includes a rechargeable battery pack which is used to power the personal assistant device. When an outlet is readily available, an adapter port may be connected to the outlet and used to power the personal assistant device and charge the rechargeable battery pack.